8Z Geography Wikia
Welcome to the 8Z Geography Wikia This is the wiki made by all the students of 8Z Describe your topic Welcome to the revision Wiki for year 8Z Geography! This page will be used for revision later in the year and will have 22 entries! Each entry will be provided by a particular student from this class, and will require certain criteria before it is put up on this page. By the end of semester 2, this page will have a large number of topics covered, and will be updated throughout the year. When you have been given your topic by Mr. Burke, then you can work on it for a certain amount of time, and email him what you've collected. This will be beneficial for the rest of the class when the study for the exam. When you email Mr. Burke, email him: - The topic you were given - 2 to 3 paragraphs about the topic or 7 - 10 sentences (or more if it's required). - Any Diagrams you've drawn, or any images you think demonstrate the idea well You can add more to this throughout the year if you wish, or come across something you think adds to your idea This is a list to remind you WHO has WHAT topic (BOLD MEANS WE HAVE COVERED THIS IN CLASS) Juliette Beninati — BOLTSS (What does each letter stand for? use an example) Owen Bowditch — 6 figure grid referencing (what is it? How does it work? Use an example) Isabella Cavalin — Longitude and Latitude (what is it? How does it work? Use an example) Zara Challis — Contours/Contour lines (what are they? How does it work? Use an example) Ryan Connelly — Recognising and identifying types of landforms (regarding contour types) Amelia Donaldson — Melbourne Zoo conservation programs - Don't Palm us Off / They're calling on you and others Leon Glatz — How do people use Antarctica? Deposits and Research - what do some bases do? Frazer Hurst — SPICESS (What does each letter stand for? use an example) Austin King — The Plates of the world (where they are, their names, etc.) Jessica Louden — Which Climate forms a Desert? Define types of deserts Lael McCoy — Why is Antarctica a Desert? Filip Milenkovic — Core of the earth and what happens in each layer of the earth Joshua Ong — Structures and locations of rainforests across the world Chloe Neate — Plate Tectonics (Convergent / Divergent / Transformative plates - how do they work?) Charlotte Roepsch — Location and Destruction of the Rainforests of the world Claire Rossier — How the world is shaped with tectonic plates Braeden Rubin — The 7 types of landscapes across the world (what is it? How does it work? Use an example) James Stuart — The three types of rainforest (what type of rainforests are in Australia?) Adrian Topoljski — Types of Scale and Converting Scale Marie Walter — Climographs - How to read one and make one and examples Sophie Walter — How Volcanoes are Formed /[http://8z-geography.wikia.com/wiki/Sophie_Walter_-_How_are_volcanoes_formed How mountains are formed (tectonics)] Joshua Zimmerman — What processes of the earth make and shape landscapes? (tectonics) Extra questions: Landscape forms that can occur in deserts What is a precis map? What and how do we use one (Provide a basic example) What layers of the rainforest are there? Dylan Yahampath - Deforestation and why it occurs Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse